halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Marc Bedragare
|birth= May 11, |death= |gender= Male |height= 210.82 centimetres (6'11") |hair= Black |eyes= Blue-Gray |cyber= |affiliation= :* ::* (formerly) :::* (formerly) ::* (formerly) ::* :::* |rank= |specialty= |battles= * * * * * * * * * * * * Post-War *Operation: HAYMAKER * *Operation: LATCHKEY *Operation: DREAMCATCHER * *Operation: BELOW THE BELT *Battle of Trost |status= |class= }} Marcus Den Bedragare ( 18305-38538-MB) was a in the and a Field Agent for the . Augmented as part of the , Bedragare was transferred to after his service record was evaluated. He is active on the planet Trost, where he is the and head of ONI operations in the sector. He wears the variant of . Biography Childhood and early life Marc was born in , on May 11, . His parents were both from , specifically Germany. They grew up wealthy and with a strong distaste for the . When they came of age, his parents moved to the far-flung colony of Harvest, where they felt that the UNSC's influence was the weakest. Despite being the primary language of the , Marc was raised , including language and customs. He showed signs of intelligence from an early age and was nearly fluent in German by his second birthday. On February 3, , the Harvest , , made long-range radar and spectroscopic contact with the , . Soon thereafter, the first battle between the and ignited with Marc's family caught in the center. His father joined the newly formed while Marc and his mother were evacuated via the . Marc never saw his father again. Marc's mother used the last of her family's fortune to buy a home on . There, she started drinking and was soon an alcoholic. She blamed the UNSC for the disaster at Harvest and forbade her son from ever joining them. But Marc saw the UNSC as the sole reason they survived and vowed to return the favor. He finished grade school rapidly, graduating at thirteen years old. Marc later enrolled at the , where he became fluent in English, , and , in addition to German. When Marc was seventeen, he enlisted in the , beginning a lifelong military career. Early military career Bedragare's first deployment against the Covenant was at . He fought valiantly alongside other UNSC forces for two days against overwhelming hostile forces. Marc received a very large gash on the right side of his face and a punctured lung when a smashed a Covenant just a few meters away peppering him with shrapnel. He was evacuated off-world with a large group of civilians after his squad's medic took a round to the head. From orbit, Marc watched as the Covenant burned a into Kholo's surface and then the entire planet. He was awarded a and for his performance in the battle and enlisted in the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers. Marc spent the next eight years fighting battle after battle, each one a Pyrrhic victory or an utter loss. He received several medals and commendations for his service, but they rang hollow in the midst of overwhelming losses. During the Covenant assault on , Marc, now a and squad leader, was deployed with many to secure the headquarters of a shipbuilding corporation during the evacuation of their shipyards. This was done under the justification that the recovered machinery, tools, and personnel could be relocated to Reach in order to continue building parts for the war effort. In doing so, the ODSTs were told to hold the perimeter at at all costs. Bedragare was posted on the battlements of the stone castle serving as the command center, providing cover fire for the soldiers in the trenches. The Covenant deployed waves of , , , and , in an effort to overwhelm the defenders. Marc watched from a distance as two ODSTs were rescued by a large soldier in strange green-gray armor. The newcomer neutralized smaller aliens with impunity and met the larger ones on equal terms. It led the troopers to safety before returning to the conflict. Marc later learned that the soldier was a , part of a top-secret program. The encounter piqued Marc's curiousity but left him perpetually irritated. He found himself envious of the SPARTAN's battlefield prowess. This would effect Marc later on, but for now, it merely left him bitter towards SPARTANs as many of his fellow ODSTs were. Later military service Traits and Personality Equipment ONI service Trivia